The Milk Challenge
by SexyRinSohma
Summary: Brotherhood/Manga-verse. Just a bit of fun with the group before they all go their seperate ways. Party at Hawkeye's place! A bit random.


(So this is set post Brotherhood/manga, before the boys head off on their separate adventures. It's rather random, but the idea has been playing on my mind for a few days now and there's nothing wrong with a bit of writing practise. Enjoy.)

Winry rubbed the top of her nose and closed her eyes, the stupidity in the room already causing her a headache. Really, Ed may be easy to work up; he was still only a kid, too stubborn to back down from a challenge. The Colonel however should definitely be old enough to know better, the man was continuously testing the ex-alchemist's temper, much to the frustrations of herself, Al and Riza. Ling and Havoc on the other hand seemed to revel in the chaotic atmosphere, snickering into their drinks and patiently waiting to see whether the blonde haired adolescent would actually explode with fury.

The small gathering had been organised by Al and Winry. The sixteen year old wanted to bid farewell to all his military friends from over the years before his long trek through the desert to Xing. Winry was under the firm belief Ed secretly wanted this too before his travels to the west, so she agreed to help Al persuade his big brother to visit Central. After a few phone calls to Hawkeye the woman reluctantly agreed to allow them to use her apartment to host the low scale party. From the small frown pasted upon Riza's face she was obviously regretting the decision. It wasn't that the flat was overcrowded; just the space couldn't take the crush of towering egos and overwhelming personalities. It was almost suffocating

Alex Armstrong was taking up the majority of her small kitchen, inhaling the few snacks she and Winry had whipped up. Maria and Denny were laughing awkwardly with the strong man, their fingertips brushing on the odd occasion causing blushes to tinge their cheeks. Fuery and Falman had noticed these exchanges and proceeded to wink cheekily at Denny before the Northern and Southern soldiers continuing to catch up. It had been a shame Breda couldn't make it, although she supposed he had family commitments these days with two toddlers and a newly pregnant wife; the gathering had been rather last minute. The two blonde women leant against the wall, watching their friends laugh and socialize, a sadness coming over the pair as they glanced at the youngest boys. Soon everyone would be off again, back to their hectic lives. The chances of everyone being together like this for at least a year was extremely low. Sighing deeply into their drinks they smiled hopelessly at each other, these men would never change. Being busy was their passion. After all, lazy men were boring.

As the party went on, guests slowly filtered out, thanking Riza as they went. Soon it was just Ed, Roy, Ling and Havoc sitting on the living room floor. Riza, Winry and Al were washing up in the kitchen, the men's voices drifting in. Their current conversation was the cause of Winry's headache.

'I propose a drinking game,' proclaimed Ling, resting his arm casually against the sofa.

'Hear Hear,' chanted Roy and Havoc, already pleasantly tipsy from some beers they had brought along.

Ed frowned. 'That's no fair. I'm not eighteen yet…come to think of it neither are you!'

Ling smiled mysteriously and replied 'well now, I never said anything about alcohol.'

Standing up and darting into the kitchen with surprising speed, the Xingese boy returned (even further surprisingly) barely struggling with what looked like four gallons of milk. Ed's frown deepened and his eyes narrowed. The older men's excitement had died down since alcohol had left the equation and they just watched Ling curiously as he set down the massive containers. Grinning broadly he began to explain the rules of the game.

'Okay, we each have a gallon of milk to drink within the next hour. Whoever finishes first, without throwing up, is the winner.'

Roy and Jean glanced at the milk feeling rather sceptical. Surely it couldn't be that difficult? Ed's eyes were wide with horror. Was this one of Winry's new plans to get him to drink milk? Glaring at the kitchen he saw his childhood friend staring angrily at the men.

'Do you guys seriously mean to do this? What a waste of milk! And you're all going to get stupidly ill!'

As she stormed back into the kitchen the golden eyed boy's mouth went dry. This was a serious challenge from Ling, between the four men. How on earth could he back down? Looking back up at Mustang his eyes hardened. The Colonel was smirking evilly, he knew Ed's weakness.

Seeing Ed's hesitancy, Ling decided to make things even more interesting.

'Oh, and the winner gets a kiss from either Winry or Miss Hawkeye, their choice. Loser must run down the street naked.'

Multiple cries were heard across the apartment.

'How dare you get me involved!'

'What a childish and stupid game!'

'I am not a bloody prized to be won!'

'I don't want to be naked!'

Suddenly Havoc put his hand up, a cigarette hanging precariously from his lips, 'I'm in.' Ling smiled whilst everyone else blinked in disbelief. Roy watched his friend calculatingly before slowly raising his own. 'okay, why not.' Riza strode back into the kitchen and continued to wash up furiously. Ed spared another glance at Winry before sighing in defeat, 'me too.' He knew Roy and Havoc would go for Hawkeye, but he wasn't going to let Ling put his hands on Winry. Winry squawked with disgust and joined Riza, both of them cleaning in stunned silence. Al shuffled nervously by the door, unsure whether to do the right thing and comfort the women, or join his brother and people of his own gender. In the end he settled by the door, loyalties torn.

Simultaneously the men unscrewed their milk tubs. Ling was the only one not looking apprehensive. Staring down into the milky white substance Ed already felt ill. Without warning Roy lifted his container with two hands and began gulping, small trails of milk sliding down his cheek. The three others took this as a good ahead and mirrored his actions.

Three quarters of an hour later a large belch was heard and they watched as Ling's face turned an unnatural green. Havoc had already slipped into a milk coma, a white crusted line of the substance staining his upper lip. Ed felt so full he believed he may burst. Mustang also let out a massive burp, straight into Ling's face. He and the blonde watched as the prince stumbled from the room in desperate search for the bathroom. The women watched humourlessly either side of Al, the three of them now playing cards. Wiping his mouth, Roy turned and locked eyes with his final rival. Ed had roughly two pints left and he only had one. Smirking, the dark haired man gripped his container and took two large gulps. Ed's eyes flickered worriedly from the Colonel to Winry. Although he was now safe from the embarrassing nude run (that would be Havoc's punishment when he awoke) he didn't trust his superior. The man would kiss Winry just to infuriate him. Grimacing he knew what he had to do. Gathering all his strength and begging his stomach not to fail him, he lifted the milk to his mouth and began downing it. Mustang froze as he realised Full Metal's plan. Grabbing the last of his liquid he copied Ed. The only thing that could be heard was the steady stream of liquid down the men's throats. Al wished he had a camera. Granny would find the image of Ed drinking milk impossible. Needing to break for air Roy gasped and choked for a moment, before turning back to his container. But it was too late.

Ed threw the empty carton to the floor victoriously. He'd done it; he'd beaten his disgust over milk and won against Colonel Roy Mustang. Giving his superior the trademark Elric grin and collapsed against the sofa, his stomach bulging with liquid. Defeated, Roy sighed and fell back too.

Riza rested her head in her hands, at a loss with what to do with the three unconscious men in her apartment. Possibly four since the noises of vomiting had ceased from her bathroom but Ling was yet to emerge. Winry patted her on the back, apologising for Ed's behaviour.

'It's not your fault, Havoc and the Colonel encouraged him and they are my responsibility,' Hawkeye replied.

'I'll go check on Ling,' muttered Al, worried for his travel companion and disappointed in, yet strangely proud of his brother at the same time. Striding down the hall he knocked before entering the toilet. It was empty; just the blinds flapping due to the breeze coming in through the window. Rolling his eyes, Al returned and helped the women drag the milk induced men into separate rooms.

Ed woke in the morning with a sour taste upon his tongue and the worst stomach ache he'd had in years. Groaning in misery he spotted Winry entering his room with a glass of water. Exclaiming in delight he snatched the cup from her and rinsed the flavour of the night before from his mouth.

Smiling nervously at the young blonde he then proceeded to look at his feet through the bed sheets, guilt niggling in the corners of his mind.

'Thanks for the water,' he said quietly. He nearly apologised, but really, if he thought about it he saved her from that pervert Mustang. Why would he apologise for that. Confidence restored Ed looked back up, surprised to see a small smile gracing Winry's face.

'I suppose it's good you finally drank enough milk. Maybe you'll get tall enough now,' she teased.

Glaring at her Ed replied, 'I'm taller than you now women!'

She chuckled and placed a light kiss to his cheek before smacking him in the exact same spot.

'There's your prize and punishment,' she stated, blushing deeply before escaping from the room.

Ed held his cheek, unsure whether it was heating up from the slap or the kiss.


End file.
